Le jour du chanvre
by Hachka
Summary: [Aventures] Le soleil se lève sur le jour le plus redouté de l'année. Shin s'enfonce dans son sac de couchage et décide qu'il ne se lèvera pas. C'était sans compter ses compagnons d'aventures.


Note de l'auteur : Quand j'ai publié _Cinq fois où Bob Lennon s'est imaginé une romance secrète_ , j'ai appris que les responsables de la communauté ffnet d'Aventures organisaient un recueil de fanfics pour l'anniversaire de Seb. J'avais 24h. Challenge accepted !

Cette fic est donc un OAV de la saison 1. Pas de spoilers mais un certain nombre de piques. L'auteur est fourbe.

* * *

 **Le jour du chanvre**

 **(ou le seul jour de l'année où Shin mérite son titre de demi-élémentaire)**

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Mère Nature les réveilla au lever du soleil avec le chant des oiseaux.

Grunlek, qui avait pris le dernier tour de garde, étira ses membres un peu ankylosés et se leva en faisant craquer chaque vertèbre de sa colonne. Guilleret, il fouilla dans les sacs de selle de Lumière et sortit la viande séchée et les noix qui leur serviraient de déjeuner. Avec satisfaction, il sortit également quelques pommes qu'ils avaient cueillies (volées) dans un verger le jour précédent.

Bob fut le premier à se réveiller et, sans sortir de son sac de couchage, rampa jusqu'à Grunlek pour réclamer pitance. L'automne arrivée, il n'y avait que deux moyens de faire sortir le mage de sa couche : attendre que la rosée du matin se soit évaporée ou le tirer de force hors du cocon protecteur. Dans ce dernier cas, c'était Théo qui s'en chargeait avec plaisir.

\- Mais c'est quoi tous ces piafs ?!

Le paladin était réveillé.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelqu'un a renversé un sac de graines sur notre cul ou quoi ? Depuis quand il y a autant de piafs dans cette forêt ?!

Effectivement, maintenant qu'ils y prenaient garde, le nombre d'oiseaux dans les arbres autour de la clairière était assez impressionnant. Moineaux, rossignols, mésanges, sittelles, étourneaux et pies gazouillaient gaiement depuis les branchages bas tandis que corbeaux, tourterelles et même faisans se disputaient les cimes en jasant.

Alors que chaque oiseau se mettait à piailler avec encore plus d'entrain, Shin poussa un grognement désespéré et se recroquevilla au fond de son sac de couchage.

\- C'est drôle, remarqua Grunlek avec ravissement, c'est comme s'il chantaient une chanson, écoutez.

\- Oh ! Hé ! La chorale là-haut ! s'exclama Théo en s'emparant de sa lance. Si vous arrêtez pas ça tout de suite, je vous jure que j'en empale un ou deux avec ça !

Les oiseaux l'ignorèrent copieusement et le paladin inquisiteur, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon et de sa tunique, se fit pour devoir d'aller agiter sa lance dans les branches basses pour chasser ces importuns.

\- C'est pas de la magie druidique, remarqua Balthazar en mâchonnant un bout de viande séchée. Mais c'est pas naturel non plus. En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions.

\- Comment des oiseaux pourraient avoir de mauvaises intentions ? demanda le nain en ouvrant trois noix d'un coup avec son bras mécanique.

\- Hé, ça peut être très fourbe un oiseau ! répondit le mage en essayant de se relever sur un coude. Tu vexes un druide ou un mage sylvestre et poum ! Tu te retrouves à te faire picorer les yeux par un oiseau et grignoter les doigts de pieds par un lièvre.

\- Tu parles d'expérience ? taquina gentiment Grunlek.

\- Ne m'en parles pas, c'est une partie de ma vie que j'aimerais oublier. Hé, Shin ! interpella-t-il. Tu pourrais pas sortir ton arc et nous dégommer ce gros faisan là-haut ? Ça changerait du bœuf séché.

\- Cassez-vous, répondit la voix de Shin, étouffée par son sac de couchage.

\- Oula, quelqu'un s'est levé de mauvaise humeur. Ne me dis pas quand même que ce sont les oiseaux qui t'emmerdent ? Parce que ce serait le comble pour un demi-élémentaire.

Soudainement, tous les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans un fracas effarant et, en quelques secondes, la clairière se retrouva si silencieuse que cela en était assourdissant.

Théo revint vers eux l'air triomphant, un corbeau embroché au bout de sa lance.

.

Après ce réveil quelque peu brutal, ils avaient repris la route. Théo avait hésité à garder le corbeau empalé comme trophée de guerre mais Grunlek avait fini par le convaincre de l'abandonner. De quoi auraient-ils l'air s'ils arrivaient dans un village ainsi ?

Shin, lui, avait à peine grommelé trois mots, se repliant dans un silence boudeur. Assis sur la croupe de Brasier (ou Braise, son nom semblait varier selon l'humeur du mage), son arc reposant en travers de ses cuisses, il scrutait les alentours.

\- Regardez, une biche ! s'écria Grunlek en pointant les buissons du doigt. Et là, un renard !

\- Et bé putain, ils sont pas farouches les animaux ici, fit Théo.

Il fit faire un écart à son destrier pour les effrayer mais la biche se contenta de pencher la tête et le renard s'assit sur ses pattes arrières.

\- Ok, il y a de la magie à l'œuvre, non ? demanda le paladin en se tournant vers Bob.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et agita vaguement la main vers les animaux :

\- Ouais, ouais, de la magie mais pas dangereuse. Après je sais pas si... Oh putain, un ours !

Effectivement, quelques mètres plus loin sur le sentier se tenait un ours brun, fermement planté sur ses quatre pattes. Dans un gueule s'agitait un poisson aux écailles brillantes.

\- Personne ne fait de mouvement brusque et on va reculer tout doucement, fit Bob d'une voix un peu aiguë.

\- Ouais, ou alors on peut lui rouler dessus, répondit Théo avec enthousiasme en dégainant son épée.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à te battre avec un ours ? intervint Grunlek en croisant les bras. Pas que je mette en doute tes capacités mais, un machin de cette taille, ça peut te décoller la tête d'un coup de patte.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai pas tué des ours ?!

\- J'ai pas dit ça, répliqua le nain en levant les yeux au ciel. Je dis juste qu'un guerrier doit savoir choisir ses batailles.

\- Justement, un petit ours de temps en temps, c'est bon pour le moral.

L'ours passa tranquillement à côté d'eux, nullement préoccupé par leurs chamailleries et s'approcha du cheval de Bob. Ce dernier commençait à devenir bleu à force de retenir sa respiration.

L'immense animal déposa le poisson sur les genoux de Shin et, après avoir frotté sa joue contre le pantalon de l'archer, repartit d'où il était venu.

Le demi-élémentaire croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et fusilla ses compagnons du regard, les défiant de se moquer. Cela n'impressionna pas le moins du monde Théo qui secoua la tête avec amusement.

\- Ah, c'est ça. C'est ton anniversaire, pas vrai ? On va avoir toute la forêt sur le cul jusqu'à la fin de la journée ?

\- Ça va, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plan, grogna Shin, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, arrête, c'est toujours des journées funs, rigola Bob en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Tu te rappelles l'année dernière où on s'était arrêtés à côté du Lac Turquoise ? Au matin les sardines nous avaient fait une démonstration de natation synchronisée

\- Et la fois où on avait dormi dans la grange du vieux borgne, fit Grunlek avec un grand sourire, les souris avaient tressé des fleurs dans tes cheveux !

\- Attendez, le mieux c'était encore la fois où ce village a cru que leur prophétie ancestrale s'était réalisée et qu'ils nous ont traités comme des dieux, enchéri Théo en rengainant son épée.

\- Tu sembles oublier qu'ils nous ont jetés dehors comme des bouseux le lendemain quand ils se sont rendus compte que le cerf que chevauchait Shin s'était barré, répondit Bob.

\- Ah oui. On avait pas brûlé leurs baraques ?

\- C'était un accident !

\- En tous cas, on commence bien cette année, entre l'ours et la chorale des oiseaux.

\- Tu crois qu'ils essayaient de chanter joyeux anniversaire ?

\- Ben je sais pas qui leur a appris mais ils étaient très loin du compte !

Shin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis qu'il était devenu un demi-élémentaire, ses journées d'anniversaire étaient infernales mais, en présence de ses amis, elles devenaient un peu plus supportables.

.

Alors que le soleil était à son apogée, ils firent une halte à côté d'une chaudière abandonnée. Ils avaient finalement retrouvé le chemin qu'ils avaient quitté la veille et, selon la carte de Grunlek, ils étaient à moins de deux jours de la ville la plus proche.

Bob avait allumé un feu dans un ancien foyer cerclé de pierres et le nain avait vidé le poisson avant de le faire griller.

\- Je savais que j'aurai dû garder mon corbac, grogna Théo en tisonnant les braises.

\- T'avais vu la gueule de ton corbac ? avait répliqué Bob. Il lui manquait une patte et la moitié des plumes, il avait dû chopper toutes les maladies du monde.

\- Il était très bien mon corbac !

\- Il était même pas foutu de s'envoler quand tu agitais ta lance comme un demeuré, répliqua le mage de manière taquine.

\- Les enfants, intervint Grunlek sans quitter le poisson des yeux.

\- En même temps, fit tranquillement Shin depuis sa position accroupie sur la margelle du puits, j'aurais bien aimé voir Théo avec des crampes d'estomac si violentes qu'il ne puisse plus monter sur son cheval.

Le mage et le paladin se tournèrent vers lui et Bob leva les bras au ciel en s'exclamant :

\- Il est de retour !

.

Le reste de la journée avait été peu exaltant. Ils avaient été suivis de loin par de nombreux animaux mais seuls quelques écureuils avaient eu le courage d'imiter l'ours et avaient apporté un tribu composé de baies et de noix. Shin avait _malencontreusement_ fait tomber du jus de myrtille sur la croupe immaculée de Lumière.

Le soir, ils avaient monté le camp prêt d'une rivière et tout le monde en avait profité pour faire une petite toilette de chat. Théo avait nettoyé la robe de son cheval à grandes eaux.

Assis sur un rocher, Shin regardait le soleil qui se couchait. À la nuit tombée, il serait libéré des affections ridicules des animaux et bénirait les prochains trois cent soixante quatre jours où les animaux se comporteraient de manière normale, c'est-à-dire loin de lui.

Une exclamation retentit de l'autre côté du camp et il tourna la tête pour voir Grunlek, sur le dos, en train de se faire lécher la figure avec enthousiasme par un loup qui lui était familier.

Il retint un grognement désespéré. Pourquoi ce loup ne s'était-il pas tout simplement barré ? Il avait quand même autre chose à faire que de les suivre !

\- Comment ça va Eden ? minaudait le nain en lui frottant le pelage entre les oreilles. T'as passé une bonne journée ? Gentille Eden.

Soudainement, une idée brillante traversa l'esprit du demi-élémentaire. C'était ça ! La manière de se débarrasser du sac à puce ! Il n'avait qu'à lui dire et, magie élémentaire oblige, le loup n'aurait qu'à obéir !

Confiant, il se leva et se dirigea vers le loup qui faisait toujours sa fête à Grunlek. Il posa sa main sur le flanc de l'animal, savourant d'avance sa revanche et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'aimes aujourd'hui, hein Eden ?

Les oreilles du loup se dressèrent, attentives.

\- Tu ferrais tout pour me faire plaisir, hein ?

Sa queue s'agita comme un chien joueur.

\- Alors tu vas te barrer d'ici en vitesse et ne plus jamais revenir, fit-il avec sa voix la plus suave.

Grunlek émit une exclamation de protestation.

Le soleil disparut derrière les collines.

Eden regarda le demi-élémentaire en retour et pissa sur ses bottes.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : J'ai la vague sensation qu'une fic d'anniversaire doit montrer la personne sous un bon jour. Meh. C'est plus drôle comme ça.


End file.
